suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Rhantolk Ytri Historia
Rhantolk Ytri Historia (ラーントルク・イツリ・ヒストリア, Raantoruku Itsuri Historia), nicknamed "Rhan", is one of the five full grown fairy soldiers of the Warehouse. She is a main character in the Suka Suka series and a supporting character during Suka Moka. Background Rhantolk Ytri Historia, nicknamed "Rhan", is one of the five full grown fairy soldiers of the Warehouse. At some point, Rhan had the 'Harbinger' dream and was assigned the Dug Weapon, Historia. Rhan was then stationed with Nopht to the Surface Artifacts Recovery Team, where she acted as their protectors' from the Beasts until the Battle of Gormag which resulted in Chtholly's death. After Chtholly's death, Rhan was hospitalized for a time. She was then added to the main Sky Island force. Appearance Rhantolk sports bright Indigo hair and her main color theme is blue. She wears a blue dress with long knee-high black boots. Personality Rhantolk is the most intelligent and studious of the Fairy Weapons. Personality-wise she's calm and collected, however she quite likes snacks.Like Nephren, she shows interest in reading and acquiring new knowledge. She was shown to be especially interested in the origin of the 17 beasts. Rhantolk is noted to be the most mature adult out of the five fairy soldiers, as reflected by her reaction to Willem's massage in Episode 10. It also directly mentioned by Chtholly that she considers Rhan to be the most mature out of her family. Rhan is said to always sound slightly agitated. On top of that, she uses not so nice words sometimes. As a result, she is feared and hated by all the little ones in the fairy warehouse. Nopht is her closest friend, they were both dispatched to act as guardians for a salvager mission when they were first introduced in the anime and LN. Unlike almost every other fairy, she is shown to be more cautious and doubting towards suspicious individuals. While the other fairies dissolved their suspicions immediately around Willem, she continued to show a deep sense of distrust towards him due to the latter being a pure born Emnetwiht. Weapon Rhantolk's main weapon was the Dug Weapon, Historia. Using it, Rhan could fight on par with the 17 Beasts. However, as of Suka Moka, she had given back Historia to the military upon her resignation as a Fairy Soldier. Abilities Ancient Language Translation Rhantolk has a basic understanding of the ancient human language. As such, she can somewhat translate ancient texts, though she often has to fill in the gaps. Enhanced Reflexes Rhantolk has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her response speed during battle. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Rhantolk can generate wings on her back. She is capable of flying at high altitudes and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Rhantolk has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Over her time as a Fairy Soldier, Rhantolk has developed expert swordsmanship skills. She is mostly able to fight on par with the beasts, however, she appears to have less physical combat ability than Nopht. Necromancy Over the course of the five year period between 438 and 443, Rhantolk underwent training in Necromancy under the tutelage of Souwong Kandel. As of Suka Moka, Rhantolk can manipulate souls to an extent. She can also utilize fairy spirits as projectiles to attack her opponents with. However, it is currently unknown what the full extent of her abilities are. Trivia * Rhantolk's first name is a reference to 'Rhan-Tegoth,' a 15ft medusa-type insect Lovecraftian creature who is one of the weakest Old Ones. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters